I Hate That I Love You
by fan55
Summary: Nick gets homeschooled bc of travling all the time. What happens when nick decides to come back to his old school!find out if he makes new friends. or finds the girl that he may just be in love with
1. What do you want?

::Chapter 1::  
::Normal POV::  
"JOE! Lets GO!"screamed Nick and his mother. "your going to be late!"screamd Mrs.Jonas. "Mom i am comming!"screamed Joe. "i haven't been back to school in yeras i have to look good for the LADIES!!!!!" laughed joe as he came running down the stairs

::At School::  
Aidan screamed, "YOOOO NICK!" as JOe and nick got out of Joes car. Jessica Joes best friend came up to joe and screamed,"your finally! back! i missed youuu!!!!" "Jess!!!!"screamed Joe! They walked off into the school together. "Hey Aidan Whats up?"asked Nick. The counited to talk until throughout school because they had all there classes together.

::At Lunch::   
The lunch table was off to the side so there was table to the left and a table in front of them. Aidan, Nick, Jessica, Joe, and some other friends were all sitting at one. "hey aidan whos that girl in front of us sitting alone?"asked Nick. but then another girl joined in next to her. "Thats Lily...shes really hot but shes super smart she thinks all guys that go here are aholes!"said Aidan. Jessica said, "shes really nice you guys just want to get in her pants." she then started talkin to everyone else at the table.  
Nick was feeling brave that day so he walked up to the table and sat down next to Lily's friend. Lily had her head in book and her friend was drawing on a pad of paper. "Hi..."said Nick. "What do you want?"asked Lily. "Well, i am new and i wanted to meet new people."said Nick. Logyn Lilys friend said,"Well i am Logyn and thats Lily. now u met new people."she then went back to drawing. "I am Nick. i used to..."started nick but he was cut off by Lily. "Just go away. i bet ur like all the other aholes here that want me!"said Lily. With that she got up put the book she was reading in her bag. Stood up fixed her mini skirt and walked out of the lunch room. Nicks table laughed at him. But nick wasn't ready to give up just yet. Logyn got up and started to follow Lily. Nick Grabed his backback and said,"cya guys latter." everyone just laughed and said,"bye" 

::In The Hallway::  
"Lily! please wait, i wasn't trying to be rude!"said Nick in a loud voice. She turned to give him a nasty look. Then Logyn stoped at her locker. Nick finally got there to talk to them. "Listen. I wanted to say sorry. i just wanted to make friends. I went here a few years ago but stuff happened and i had to leave. i am sorry."nick said and he started to turn around. "yea i already know who you are. YOUR THEEE! NICK! JONAS! the one who girls have posted inside there lockers...The guy who dated MILEY CYRUS!! so yea i know you."said Lily. "listen, i am in a band. i can't help that. and i can date. and i am single. and i am not tryin to get with you. i just wanted to meet someone new. sorry."nick said he turned around and started walking away. Logyn started saying,"Listen, nick she doesn't trust everyone okay. so just leave her alone."said Logyn and with that the 2 girls walked away. Nick just stood ther in shock. He shaked his head and then saw his lunch talble walking towards him. 

sorry its short but more will b up soon! soo please review thanks again!  
bri

I think we could like sing on corners or something and like put out hats-Kevin Jonas


	2. So you can play?

::Chapter 2::  
::Normal POV::  
"NICKK i told u not to try talking to her!"yelled Jessica. Aidan & Tristin broke out in laughter. "You can have any girl you want. And you want to make friends with the girl that hates your guts!"they a laughed. "Jessica lets go. You have to show me were my next class is!"said Joe. Then Jessica and him went off to A Wing.(hallway). "Hey, Tristin. Do you know where B-245 is?"asked Nick looking at his paper!?!" Tristin answered, "yeah its upstairss in B-Wing which is right in front of you!"said Tristin. "Cya latter!"said Aidan and Tristin together walking off to D-Wing.  
Nick quickly walked up the stairs and walked into the class late. He went over slowly and talked to the teacher Her name was Mrs.Clay. She's a math teacher. "Class! This is Nick Jonas. He is just starting back up in our school district. Nick you can sit behind Lily,"pointing to an empty seat in the back of the classroom,"Clas you can talk quielty while i go get Nick a Text book. Nick please go have a seat."   
Nick walked to the back of the classroom but he was stoped by a girl who said,"HEY OMGSH yourr theeee nickkk jonasssss!" said the girl. "ahh yeah."said Nick in a pissed off voice. "I am Victoriaaaa! Youuuu cannn calllll mee Toriiii!!!!"she said in a fake voice. Nick just rolled his eyes and said,"YOUUU KNOWWW ITS REALLYYYYY ANNOOYINNGGG WHENNNN YOUUUUUUUUUU TALKKK LIKE THISSSS!"he said. and walked to the back of the classs room. Everyone started laughing Even Lily and Logyn. Tori sat back in her seat and then class started back up.

::End of The Day::  
Nick was at his locker then he heard Lily's and Logyns voices, "I have to help move stuff in to my new house tonight! and my mom alreayd meet the new neigbors they have 4 boys. And there comming over for dinner tonight so i can't hang out!"said Lily. Nick countied to put stuff in and out of his locker. Lilys locker was one away from his. Nick closed his locker and pulled out his phone and started to walk away. But he said,"cya."to Logyn and Lily. "uhh bye?"said Lily. and Lo, just waved. Lo and Lily could hear nick on the phone. "JOE! no you have to wait for me! i don't want to walk home today! WHAT I KNOW! joe just please wait i will be there in 2 seconds!" said nick he then took off runing for the parking lot. Lo laughed. to her self.

::Latter At Lilys::  
"Lily are you ready for our guests?"asked Lilys Mom Jane. "yeah i am goin 2 b in the basement in the music room."said Lily as she took off for the basement. Lily played many instruments and sing. Lily started playing the electronic Violin she played Show Me the Money By Petey Pablo and started to sing along. She was faceing the wall so the piano was at her back. and so was her guitars. she heard her doorbell upstairs and just ingored it. All of a sudden she heard whispering behind her and then she heard someone start playing one of her guitars. She smiled to turn around to find the person she would least expect and that was Nick Jonas his family and hers. She finished playing and then said,"Hi. Sorry."she said in a sweet voice.  
The rest of the familes went upstairs so it was just Nick and Lily in the room alone. "Listen, i know you hate me i had no clue you were my neibhor. i alreayd know you don't want to be bothered. sorry."Nick said Looking at his feet. "Nick Listen, i think i should have been nicer to you. I now realize that you do want to be my friend. i was being a btch. sorry."Lily said. Nicks head looked up at Lily. "Its okay."he said in a quiet voice. "So you play?"asked Nick. Looking around the room. "yeah. i sing kinda too."Lily said. "Really?"asked Nick "yeah. i love the arts. and music and all that junk!"said Lily laughing. "yeah me too!"said Nick. "today in math i am glad that you said that to tori you were the first person ever to say that to her!"Lily said with the biggest smile on her face. "Hey no problem if she was goin 2 b like that all the time i would have to have said something to her aventually!"said Nick.

::After Dinner::  
"So its Friday Night. And were stuck here!"said Lily laughing. "yeah. well Aidan and Tristin keep texting me. asking me crap."said Nick laughing. "Same with Lo. They both laughed. "So what do ur friends think of me?"asked Lily. Looking staright at Nick they were both sitting on the couch in the music room. "Well, idk if you want to know!"said Nick in a serious voice looking at Lily. "Just tell me."said Lily. "Okay, they think this about you. Its not me!"said Nick. "okayyyyy justtt tell me!"said Lily and she started to laugh. Nick just laughed and said,"They think your really hott...and they all wanntt you!"he said laughing. "Exact words!"said Nick. "sorry!"said Nick again. "Nah its okay i alreayd know that.! But what do u think of me?"asked Lily. Nicks eyes got wide and he just looked at Lily. "I think your pretty. And you seem really sweet. But we just meet so yeha!What do your friends think about me! andd What do you think of me?"asked Nick with a very serious and nervous look on his face. "Well, My friends say your goodlooking. your better lookin then the picutres they have showed in from magizines and stufff."said Lily blushing. They were broken up by the scremas of there parents asking them to come upstairs for a little bit." 

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED MORE READERS PLEASE I HOPE EVEYRONE LIKES IT! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWD!!!  
bri

I think we could like sing on corners or something and like put out hats-Kevin Jonas


	3. Under The Tree

::Chapter 3::  
"Nick I am sorry but we have to go. So say bye to lily!"said Nicks parents. Everyone said there Goodbyes and left

-Saturday-   
"Nick!wake up!!!!"screamed Kevin. Nick opened his one eye to see Kevin and Aimee standing over him. Aimee is Kevins Girlfriend. "well were goin 2 starbucks do u wanna go...or do u want something?" Kevin asked. "No,but thanks anyways!"said Nick. "o ya, Aidan called...call him back!"said Kevin. "But its only 8:30!!!!"said Nick getting out of bed. He looked over at his charger to see his cell phone. He walke over to it as Aimee and Kev were walking out of the room. Nick looked at his phone he had 3 missed calls and they were from.  
Tristin  
Aidan   
And one from Miley.  
He sighed and listend to the one from Miley because she was the only one who cared to leave a voice mail..She just wanted to ask nick how he how he was doing. He would call her back latter.  
Nick got dressed and then went downstairs to find Tristin and Aidan downstairs with Jessica and Joe."Morning sleepy head...so i heard youuu hung out with Lily last night wat did u do?"asked Tristin laughing. "Nothing, your an ass!"said Nick. "ME an ass!?"yelled Tristin he started laughing. and so did Aidan "YEAHH!"screamed Nick.

::Later that day::  
"cya in schoool on mondayy!!"said Tristin and Aidan as they ran out his frontdoor. He shut the door and walked back in to were Jessica and Joe were flirting. He knew they both liked each other but wounld't admit it. "JOEE stopp tickling me!!!"shreicked Jess. "No jess!!!"said Joe laughing. "Will you too just stop it already we know that you 2 loveee each otherrr!"said Nick a fake voice. he laughed and walked out of the room and then they ran after him and said,"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER LIKE THAT!" and they both turned red. "THen why are you both blushing!"said Nick and he walked to his room and got his guitar and then walked to the big tree in the front of the house.

::Outside::  
Nick sat down. He liked being alone and writing songs. He started to play songs he alreayd knew. He started with Hello Beautifull and then moved on to Just friends. Once he was done he smiled and couinted playing and singing quietly. Then he started to play S.O.S and then heard someone walking past his house. "OMGSHHH yourr theeeeeee nickkk jonasssssss!"screamed the girl she was walking a little white dog it had a pink studded colar on. "uhh hi?"said Nick he was still playin the guitar but he stoped singing. "III AM LIKEE YOUR BIGEST FANNN!"she screamed. "really?"asked Nick. He kept playin the guitar. "Yeah my Name is Victoria but you can call me Tori!"she said in a high pitched voice that annoyed Nick. He hated fake girls. "Its nice to meet you Tori,"said Nick, "whats your favorite song?" "uhhh...well i have only heard a couple of your songs!"said Tori with a huge smile hopping that would cover up her fakeness. Nick put his guitar down and said,"You say your one of my biggest fans but u only know a couple of my songs...you like me just because i am cute...or hot...idk or what ever you call hot or cute boys...your just another one of those girl. so just stop..."said NIck. He was very annoyed and then he picked up his guitar and started to play s.o.s again. "ahh i know thisss soong!"said Tori. "thats nice i know this song too!"said Lily. She was walking her dog it looked like it was a boxer lab mix. "Excuse me slut?"asked Tori looking right at Lily. "Uh what crawled up your but and got stuck?"asked Lily. She had a huge smile on her face. Her dog was sitting right next to her and behaving unlike Toris dog who got bored and tori had to pick up and hold. Nick just sat there and counited to play the rest of s.o.s. he was tryin to get practice in. He then started to play Hold On. "WEll at least i don't sleep with other peoples boyfriends!"screamd Tori. "I do not! you made that rumor up and you know!"screamed Lily. Nick stoped playing and stood up and leaned the guitar against the tree and watched the 2 girls fight. "well, at least i didn't get beat up."said Tori with an evil smirk. "like i had control of that. it was 3 guys that you and your sluts hired.!"said lily she had a scarred look on her face. "well i do wat needs to be done. the guy i liked liked you duhh!"said Tori and with that she turned on her heel and walked away. Then she stoped and turned around and said, "Byee Nick! Cya in school!" "uh bye."Nick said. And with that tori was gone. "Hey Lil!"said Nick. "I have to go!"said Lily she then called her dogs name and ran all the way home 

So what did you think I need help pickin out a title so please vote with the choices I gave you! Guys!(HERE THEY ARE AGAIN!!!  
1.)I Hate that i love you  
2.)Its to late to Apologize  
3.)Taking on a chance  
4.)Clumsy

and please review and tell everyone about my fanfic! Pleaseee1!! And o yeah thanks for being so great with all the reviews!  
bri

I think we could like sing on corners or something and like put out hats-Kevin Jonas


	4. The Boyfriend Factor

::Chapter 4::  
::Normal Pov::  
Before nick could relize what just happend. it was too late both of the girls were gone. Nick quickly picked up his guitar. ran it up to his room. and then ran back down the stairs jumping the last 5. Turned the corner and then flew into Joe. who then fell on top of jessica. Kevin and Aimee were standing in the kitchen eating food started laughing. "NICK GETTT OFF ME!"screamed Joe. "Joe YOUR KILLING MEEE!"screamed Jessica from underneath the two. "sorry!"said Nick. He got up and flew out the back door before anyone could say another word to him.

::Front Door Of Lily's House::  
Nick quickly knocked on the front door. Mrs.Clay answered the front door. "Hello Nick," she said. "Hi Mrs.Clay, is Lily here?" Nick asked. "Uh, No she just left to go out to the mall with her boyfriend."said Mrs.Clay. "Uh, boyfriend?"nick asked puzzled. "yeah, Lily has been dating him for about two weeks. Sorry i can't stay and chat i have to go pick up Lilys brother from a playdate! cya!"she said. "Bye Mrs.Clay thank you."Nick said he turned and walked back home. He walked into the Kitchen to find his brothers and jessica and Aimee because they pratically lived there. "Heyy kiddooo where did ya run to so fast?"asked Kevin. "TOOO SEE HISS GIRLFRIENDDD!"said Joe in a funny way. "Shes not my girlfriend. shes out right now with her boyfriend!"said Nick with a slight tint of anger in his voice. "o man i am sorry."said Kevin. "its alright i don't think she liked me that much anyways."said Nick He tried to smile it off but deep down inside he was heartbroken. "So whats for dinner?"asked Joe. "uhhh...Since mom dad and Frankie are out of town we can go out for dinner?"asked Kevin. "YEAHHHHHH!"screameed Joe and Jessica together. "You dont' live here!"said KEvin laughing. "soo! joe already invited me over for dinner! and if your going out then that means i gettt to come!!"said Jessica with a smile plastered on her face. "Okay lets go. To that place in the mall."said Kevin. "Lets goo!"said Aimee. Kevin grabbed her hand. And and then everyone walked out to Kevins small SUV. "can i drive?"asked Joe. "NO!"everyone shouted and then started laughing. "But i am a goood driver!   
said Joe laughing. "suree and i am the queen of england!"said Jessica. "Reallly! your the queen of england and didn't tell me!!"exclaimed Joe. By now everyone was in the car. While Driving Joe had Aimee hand back the cord to plug in your ipod so joe wiped out his ipod and put it in. He went to Crank that and blasted it. When they got to the mall Joe screamed. "MAKE WAY FOR THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND!!!" thank god it was only in the parking lot. But people still looked. Eveyrone but jessica laughed. "Shut up!"said Jessica laughing. "Queens don't walk!"said Jessica looking at Joe. "What?"asked Joe questioned. Everyone took jessicas side. "If your goin to scream shes a queen then you should treat her like one!"said Nick with a smile on his face. eveyone laughed. "Queen Jessica would you like a piggy back ride?" he asked in a very polite voice. Everyone laughed again. and Jessica nodded her head yes and then climbed onto Joes back. HE then started running for the door.They got to the mall and then they were seated right away. There were people all around they got a booth. But everyone noicted who was sitting in the booth behind them it was Lily, Logyn, and their boyfriends. "Make wayy for the queen!"said Joe in a loud voice jessica turned red..and then they all slide into the booth. Everyone ordered...and Then nick got up to go to the bathroom. When he was walking out a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "What are you doing here?"whispered screamed Lily. "I came here to eat?"said Nick. "My mom texted me and said that you came by the house what did you wnat?"asked Lily. She looked mad. "Just to talk thats it."said Nick. His eyes didn't have that same glow they usally did when Lily was around His smile was faded. "my mom told you i was here! why did you come looking for me?"asked Lily she looked really mad. "FIRST OFF I didn't come to look for you. Kevin is in charge my parents are away. He brougth us here to dinner! second i your not the person i thought you were."said Nick he started to walk away. Lily grabbed in by the sholder again. "WHAT?"asked Nick in a slight pissed off tone. "what did you mean you thought i was different?"asked Lily she sounded really mad. "I thought you were this one girl. But then that girl kept something from me. so i dont know what to think. just leave me alone Lily."said Nick. He walke dback to his table and sat down. Lily then walked back out and sat down at her table.The food still hadn't come to nicks table or to Lilys table. "o0o0o did you talk to lily!"said Joe. Nick threw a cryone (sp.?) at him. "SHUT UP...YOU KNOW THE F-ING STORY!"said in a loud voice..   
Then the whole restrant heard a girl scream and scream out, "NICKKKKYYYYY O MY GOSHHHH HOWWWW AMAZINGG IS ITT TO SEE YOU HERE!" Nick's eyes got wide he turned around and saw the person he least wanted to see... 

CLIFF HANGERRR!!!!! LOL please reveiw and please tell me what title you think i should go with...i need more readers...thanks again!  
bri

I think we could like sing on corners or something and like put out hats-Kevin Jonas


	5. Books Ex's & Invites

::Chapter 5::

Nick hit his head against the table in front of him it was Tori. He hated this girl with so much passion he didn't think it was possible and they have only met once before for not even five minutes. "Nick are these your lovely brothers!" exclaimed Tori. "Yes and there not so lovely!" said Nick. In a pissed off tone. "well hello I am Tori!"said Tori. "Hi I am Joe. And this is my veryyy close friend the Queen of England. Jessica!" Joe said pointing to Jessica. "NO FREAKING WAY YOU'RE THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND ITS SUCH A GREAT PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" exclaimed Tori. Nick just countied to hit his head against the table. "Nick stop it your going to hurt your self said Aimee. "And I am Kevin and this is my girlfriend Aimee!" said Kevin putting his arm around Aimee. "Well I have to go my friends need me it was nice meeting you Joe and Kevin and Aimee and The Queen I can't waittt to tell my friends!!!!!"She exclaimed. "Byeee nickyy!!!" said Tori. She walked away. "I hate her…"said Nick in a loud voice so she would her but she didn't.

::Latter that day back at the Jonas house::

"Nick phones for you!" screamed Jessica she always answered the phone when she was at their house because she was like family to them. "hello." said Nick. "Hey Nick we really need to talk. Please just listen to me." Said Lily. "what?"asked Nick. "Well its really none of your business who I date!"said Lily. "Lily I could care less if your dating but you knew I liked you..you could have just said that you had a boyfriend. And then I wouldn't have had to go through the pain…because I thought I was winning your hear the other night but I guess I was wrong. Cya around Lily I hope your happy."said Nick a sad voice he hung up the phone.

::Next day at school::

"Nick why aren't you sitting with your little friend."asked Tristin and Aidan together. "she has a boyfriend."said Nick. "NO FREAKIN WAY WHOO IS IT?" they asked together. "I don't know he doesn't go to our school. And she led me on just leave me alone about it."said Nick. He hung his head low and just took a quick glance over to Lily and Lo who had no books in there hands. Lily waved at nick. And nick just glared at her and then finished his lunch off and said that he had to go to the library for get a book for a project.

::In the Library::

"Please sign in!" said the nice librarian who was sitting behind a desk. Nick walked over and signed in. She then went typing away on her computer. Nick walked to the back of the Library were some interesting mystery novels where. He started looking at there names as he walked up the row of books. He got to the end and pulled out a book and started to read the back. After he was done he shrugged and then put it back on the shelf. "Nick?" Whispered a voice coming towards him, Nick spun around to see Lily standing there holding her text book and a black backpack on her back. Nick rolled his eyes and looked down at the book he was holding and started to read the back of it. "Can you at least listen to me?" asked Lily. Nick kept reading the back of the book and then picked the one that was next to the one he just picked up. "Okay, Um I should have told you but I didn't know how to," Said Lily. Nick put both books back and looked at Lily and said, "You didn't know how to tell me you had a boyfriend? You knew I liked you. But I was just trying to become your friend first. Everyone THOUGHT you were single! And if I knew that you had a boyfriend I STILL WOULD HAVE wanted to become your friend. And the fact of me finding out from your mom is sad. Bye Lily." He then walked right past Lily out of the library. Lily scurried after him. Once out in the hallway Lily said, "Nick I am sorry. Please just talk to me!" Nick spun around and said, "You expect me to trust you know. GAH Lo told me that you didn't trust you…so I was trying to get your trust. But I don't know how I can trust someone who wasn't able to trust me at first." Nick said and with that he turned around and then walked to his locker.

"Nicky is that youuu!" screeched a familiar voice it was Tori. Nick kept putting stuff in and out of his backpack and in to his locker not even looking at Tori. "Nick! Hi! How are you?" she asked in her very annoying voice. "Good what do you want?" asked nick. "Nothing I just wanted to invite you to my SUPER SWEET 16!!!!!" she exclaimed. She handed him a fuzzy pink card and inside it said the date the time and place. It had two bracelets to get into her party. "You can bring a date or ask someone," She said with smile, "But you have to wear the bracelets to the party to get in! Its very exclusive." She said with an evil smirk. "Lily! Wait upp!" yelled Lo. Lily stopped and then Lo walked to her locker it was two down from Nicks. Then Nicks table came to join Nick at his Locker. "MOVE losers!" said Tori to Lo and Lily. "These invites are for the cool people. OMGSH Queen Jessica here you go!" Tori said without laughing. But everyone else broke out into a fit of laughter. With that Tori said, "Well Byes I have to go I hope to see you all at my party!!!" she then walked away. It got really quiet so you could only hear her heels click down the hallway.


	6. My My My

::Chapter 6::

"NICK LILY RUN!" Screamed Jessica as she came running towards them, Nick and Lily jumped up grabbed there guitars and started running towards Nicks house. "Don't think you can run from me Miss. Jessica!" Screamed Joe, Jessica kept running. Nick flew into the house then Lily and Jessica flew in right behind them Nick slammed the front door shut and Joe flew up to the door he was holding a huge water gun. He laughed and screamed, "I will get you all three of you!!!" "Yeah yeah yeah!" said Nick, Lily and Jessica together. "So you two made up?" asked Jessica looking at Nick and Lily. "Um yeah," They both said together. Nick ran up the stairs and put his and Lily's guitar in his room. When Nick came back down the stairs Lily asked, "So what about you and Joe?" Jessica turned red and started to say, "Um I think were just friends," she said with a sad look. "So you do like him!" Said Nick, Jessica then said, "NO I didn't say that I like him. That's for me to know and maybe for you to never find out." "Well come on you guys have been together since u guys were in diapers your dads always kid you guys about getting married!" said Lily with a smile. "Just forget about it!" Said Jessica, "Let's go get Joe!!!" Said Nick with an evil glare. Then they ran to the garage and filled up the water guns. Nick hit the button so the garage door went up then they all ran out and didn't see Joe so they all started to split up. Nick went to the tree and climbed up, Lily dove into the bushes near the garage and Jessica was hiding right next to her. Then Kevin pulled in the driveway with Aimee. They both got out and Nick squirted Kevin a little bit and Kevin screamed, "WHAT THE!" Nick started bursting out into a fit of laughter. "NICK!" Yelled Kevin, "What are you doing up there? Ah, Crap Aimee run to the house! Go!" Nick said, "Joe started it." Then Aimee looked at Kevin and said, "Lets climb the tree. So they were both up in the tree with Nick hiding. Then Kevin pointed at Joe he was slowly making his way around the house. He then walked over to Kevin's car and Nick started to soak Joe with water Jessica and Lily flew out of the bushes and then started to soak him. "Okay okay! Stop!" Screamed Joe. Everyone started to laugh when everyone was out of water everyone was soaked and laughing. Kevin and Aimee were the only smart ones who stayed up in the tree and didn't get wet.

Everyone ran back to there houses and then got dressed and came back to the Jonas household. Everyone was sitting in the Jonas Family room. "So who's going to Miss Prep's party?" asked Joe. "Well, I am the Queen so I am going!" said Jessica laughing. "I have to get a dress for that because it's formal," Said Jessica. "That's cool!" Said Aimee, "What kind of dress do you want to get? I will take you to get it!" "Really!" Exclaimed Jessica. "Yea I don't mind I think it would be a blast!" said Aimee smiling. "Nick are you going?" asked Joe. "Um most likely. But I can't stand her," answered Nick. "Are you bringing someone?" asked Joe. "Um I was going to ask someone." Said Nick smiling. "Oooo whoo!" said everyone. Then there was a ring from the front door it was Lily. Kevin got up to answer the door then Lily and Kevin came back into the room and Nick walked over o Lily and said, "Would you like to be my date to Tori's part?" Lily just stared at him. "Umm is that a yes or no?" Asked Nick. "Yes!" said Lily with a huge smile. "Shoot! I have to go! I have talent show practice." Said Jessica standing up to leave, "Need a ride?" Asked Joe, "Nah I got my car. Thanks though. Aimee can we go shopping tomorrow?" Said Jessica. "Yeah, Sure and Lily you can come too!" said Aimee. So the plans were set for tomorrow and then Jessica hugged everyone goodbye and ran out the door. Once Jessica left Kevin turned to Joe and said, "Are you going to ask her?" "Ask who?" Said Joe.

"Jessica, Duh, We all know that you like her!" exclaimed Kevin. Joe just blushed and then said,

"Well, I like her. But I don't think she likes me. I mean she has had a lot of boyfriends and now that she's single I don't know. I just don't' think she likes me." Said Joe.

"ARE you kidding me!" screamed Nick.

"Umm, no I am not kidding you!" said Joe.

"Joe, open your eyes she's liked you forever!" said Aimee.

"Yeah, bro she really likes you!" said Kevin.

"Okay I will ask her but don't even hint to her that I am going to okay!?" asked Joe.

Everyone agreed that they wouldn't say anything to.

"So do you know what she is doing for the talent show?" asked Lily.

"Nope." Answered everyone together.

::The next day::

::Out Shopping::

Jessica got this dress  Lily got this dress

Aimee got this dress because Kevin and Aimee had Jessica and Joes extra ticket

they were all done shopping Jessica had to go home and get ready for her talent show because it was that night.

::At the Talent Show::

"We got front row seats!" said Joe excitedly.

"Yeah, I know!" said Aimee.

"So what do your guys dresses look like?" asked Nick.

"That's a surprise!!" said Lily.

Then the show started Jessica was the last to perform the guy who was introducing everyone finally said,

"Are last act of the night is Jessica she will be performing on the guitar." Everyone clapped and then Jessica came out and said,

"Hey everyone, I wrote this song my self (**she really didn't this song is called** **Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by taylor swift**) Its for that special person that's been there for me forever. I hope he knows who he is." She then started to play….. (IF YOU NEVER HEARD THIS SONG CLICK HERE TO HERE IT! Pay no attention to the background that's going on lol.) said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

::AFTER THE TALENT SHOW::

Everyone waited for Jessica to come out. They all hugged her and told her what a great job. Joe pulled Jessica out of the room where everyone was talking and the started to walk down a long hallway to a door that led outside.

"That song was amazing." Said Joe.

"Thanks." Said Jessica with a huge smile on her face. "You know that song was about you?"

"Yeah I figured it was. And I am glad because now I know how you really feel about me. Will you go to Tori's party with me as my date?" asked Joe.

"Really!" Jessica stopped in her tracks and looked at Joe with a huge grin.

"Yeah," said Joe. He walked over to her and wrapped her up in a big hug. And then kissed her softly on the lips, "I have always loved you." He whispered in her ear.

"I have always loved you too!" she whispered back.

Okay I know it was long but please tell me what you think. I need more reviews I don't know how many chapters this is going to be. So yeah if u have any ideas for my fanfic let me know! Please! Thanks again for being great with the reviews you guys are great!

bri


	7. Dresses and Limo's

::Chapter 7::

::Day of Toris SUPER SWEET 16::

"Hey Jessica, Lily wake up!" said Aimee. They all slept over Aimee's house the night before so they could get up and get ready for the party. "huh? Its way to early for this!" said Jessica while trying to hide her head underneath a pillow. Lily sprung up and then said, "I need to call Logyn, and tell her I totally forgot!" Lily quickly picked up her phone and started to dial Lo's number. While she was talking Aimee was trying to get Jessica up. "Jess, What's going to make you get up?" asked Aimee trying to pull Jess out of her sleeping bag. "Nothing." Said Jess she was starting to laugh. But she stayed still. "Well I hate to break it to you, but we have to be at the hair and nail place in an hour. So you have to at least get out of your PJ's and put your clothes on." Said Aimee laughing. Lily started to laugh. Then Jessica got up and they all started to get ready.

They all went and got there hair and nails down for the party.

::Jonas Household::

"YOOO NICKKK!!!!" screamed Joe while he jumped onto Nicks bed. Nick groaned and said, "What Joe? It's way early for you to start." Kevin walked in and said, "JOE get off Nick. Your going to break one of our little brothers!!" Nick laughed and said, "He's not going to break me. But I might break him if he doesn't stop bothering me." Joe stopped bouncing and then stood up on Nicks bed and said, "Kevin your just jealous, that I didn't come and wake you up. And Nick you would never be able to beat me up." Kevin and Nick looked at each other and laughed. Then Joe screamed and jumped onto Kevin. Then Kevin and Joe went flying across the room and onto the other bed. Then Mrs. Jonas came running up the stairs and say her two oldest boys onto of each other and pillows everywhere. "Do I want to know whats going on?" she asked. "Hmmm probly not." Nick said laughing. She just laughed and went back to what she was doing. "I will be back I have to call Aidan and Tristan." Nick called and once he got off he then knew that they were going to come with their dates to Nicks house and they were all going to ride in the Hummer Stretch Limo that the Jonas's had gotten to take them.

::Aimee's House::

"Lets goo!" screamed Aimee. "Kevins picking us up. And taking us back to their house for pictures. And then were taking the limo to the party!"

"yeahh!!!!" screamed Lily and Jessica together. They quickly put on there shoes and grabbed there purses and walked out to Kevin's car.

::Jonas Household::

When Kevin pulled up to the Jonas's house, it was crazy. Aidan and his date were taking pictures outside and so was Tristan and his date. The Limo was parked outside the house near the curb and the Limo driver was talking to Mr. & Mrs. Jonas. Frankie was sitting in the limo looking out and waving at everyone. All the girls said hi to the Mr. & Mrs. Jonas and then went inside looking for their dates. Aimee and Kevin started to get there pictures taken by Mrs. Jonas.

::Inside The house::

"Hey Nick!" said Lily and Jessica together. "Where's Joe?" asked Jessica. "Right here!" said Joe as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey!" said Jessica with a big smile on her face. "Wow, you look amazing!" said Joe smiling at her. (if u want to know what the dresses look like please go back to my last chapter. and they are posted there) "thanks you look great yourself too!" said Jessica. Joe gave quick hug and a quick kiss and then they walked outside for pictures. "Thanks for bringing me?" said Lily quietly she looked up and Nick who was staring at her, then Lily said, "What?" "Nothing you look really pretty today not that you don't always look pretty but you look nice. But you always look nice…." Nick babbled on. "Nick I get it!" said Lily laughing. "Yeah I thought you would." Said Nick laughing. Then everyone took more pictures and piled into the Limo to go to the party.


	8. Dancing and Hookups

::Chapter 8::

::In The Limo::

Party like a rock star was blasting from the limos speakers and Joe looked like he was high on sugar. 'Joe you really need to calm down," Said Kevin laughing. "Nah." I am good said Joe jumping up and down in his seat. Joe finally calmed down as they pulled up the huge hotel where they would be having the party. Just like any party Tori's father was famous for having huge parties so everyone who was anyone wanted in to this party. There was police outside, patrolling people who wasn't invited. There were even bouncers. Tori must have hired people to take loads of pictures because cameras were flashing like crazy. Joe stepped out of the limo first and held his hand out for Jessica she took his hand and started the walk towards the front where the bouncer was asking for names and to see the bracelet that was on everyone's wrists. Kevin and Aimee got out of the limo next holding hands they followed Joe and Jessica. Then Nick got out of the limo and held his hand out for Lily to take. She took it as she stepped out of the limo and walked hand in hand to the bouncer. Where they showed him there bracelets then they were let in. All of there mouths dropped when they saw the lobby to the place it was amazing. It didn't look like the hotel it was usually it was better then the shows on TV (AKA my super sweet 16). Aidan smiled and Tristan said, "Let's go dance!" and then they all walked into the huge dance room. There were lights flashing everywhere. A huge DJ booth was up front on a huge stage. The stage stretched from the one side of the room all the way to the other. There were a couple of tables around and waiters taking peoples drink orders. "wow." Said Lily, Everyone laughed and they looked on the floor to see everyone dancing. "Want to dance?" asked Aidan to his date and Tristan to his. Both girl nodded there heads and they ran off to start dancing the night away.

"OMY hello boys!" said Tori in her fake voice. She was wearing the very short and low cut dress. "Hey" they all said together. "Kevin, you came and brought Aimee? Right? Sorry I am not good with names?" said Tori in a very sweet voice. "Yeah it's nice to finally meet you." Said Aimee, they shook each others hands then Aimee and Kevin walked to the dance floor. "Hey Joe & Queen Jessica thanks for coming to party." Said Tori. Then Jessica started to dance she grabbed Joes hand and winked at him and they walked to the dance floor together and started to dance. Then Tori said, "Hey Nick. O you brought Lily?" asked Tori. "Yeah," said Nick. "Thanks for inviting us." Said Lily, "No problem Cya latter." Said Tori before she left she hugged Nick and ran off. Nick and Lily walked over to were the rest of the gang was dancing. "Hey I got an idea." Said Jessica with a sly grin. "Oooo I love the smile please tell." Said Aimee laughing. "Lets have a contest who can dance the best with there date (ha-ha if u know what I mean. Me and my friend did it... ha-ha) So then everyone started dancing to Get Low By Lil Jon. When the song said Get low all the girls got low. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Aimee and Kevin were hooking up while they grinding. Tristan and Aidan also hooked up with there dates. Jessica and Joe kept dancing and having a good time with Nick and Lily. Then a slow song came on and everyone grabbed there date. Nick held Lily close to his body he could smell her hair and loved it. Lily smelled Nicks scent in and loved it she didn't want this moment to ever end. Then Lily and Nick looked over at Joe and Jessica were kissing while slow dancing. Lily just smiled and then turned to look up at Nick. Nick smiled at her, and Lily smiled back. Nick moved his head in slowly to kiss Lily and Lily's head moved in to meet him for the kiss. The kiss was long and romantic and was broken up by Joe who was whistling at them. Nick shot Joe a look saying you better shut up. Everyone laughed. Everyone countied to party until Tori came on in front of the stage and the music stopped and everyone started to cheer for her. "Hey everyone!" she screamed. "I wanted to thank everyone for coming to my party! I hope everyone is having a good time?" she asked. Everyone screamed back and jumped up and down. "Well, I have a surprise guest tonight. So put your hands together for Justin Timberlake." All the girls screamed and then Justin ran out and started singing Sexy back and then everyone sang happy birthday to Tori. After she was done talking and Justin was done singing. Tori's Parents came out on stage and handed her keys to her dream car. It was a White Mustang. She screamed and then everyone ran out to see the car she received.

The cameras where starting to get annoying. Because everyone was starting to see spots because the camera usually followed Tori around like a magnet.

The party ended in about 2 in the morning so everyone piled back into the limo and was very pumped up from the party. When they got in there Joe blasted Take You There by Sean Kingston. Joe and Jessica were so hyper and they were both singing and waving goodbye to everyone who was standing outside waiting for there rides. The cameras loved it and started taking pictures of them just being crazy. Then Lily started to dance around in her seat. It then caught on to Aimee then she grabbed Kevin's hands and made him dance in his seat. Tristan and Aidan and there dates were dancing around to in there seats. So Nick laughed and joined in everyone was singing and waving goodbye to the crowd which loved the entertainment. Everyone planed to stay at the Jonas's house because it was so late. So once they all got back they all danced their back into the Jonas's house but being very quiet while doing it.

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing I know everyone who has been and I want to thank you so much for that! And I hope u like this chapter please review and be honest if u want me to add anything let me know! and if u think I can make this better let me know! theres only going to be a couple more chapters! So I hope u guys like this thanks again

bri


	9. In the end

::Chapter 9:: Last chapter

It was about noon when everyone woke up. "YOO my people get up!" said Joe. He then ran over to the radio and stuck in a CD and

Low By Flo-rida and t-pain came blasting thru the speakers.

Chorus:  
Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur   
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low 

[Verse 1:  
I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,   
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show   
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo   
Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

She had them

[Chorus:  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
[Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 2:  
Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)   
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster   
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

[Chorus:  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 3:  
Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,   
Tattoo of bubba cray,  
I had to handle that,

I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin   
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock

[Chorus:   
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur   
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

C'mon

Then everyone slowly got up and started dancing around and said, "Joe your nuts." "Nah your just jeouls!" said Joe laughing. As everyone slowly stopped dancing and started to clean up their mess and goofed around. They knew that they would be close till the day they died.

I know the ending sucked but I am goin 2 start writing another fanfic and its going to be awesome! So I will send out audtions for that. users please look for a new thread saying new NEW FANFIC! And my users pleaseeee if u want to adution for a part in my next fanfic review an audtion with ur review! Thanks again

bri


End file.
